Cosmetic containers include concentrically arranged tubular members which rotate relative to one another to propel the cosmetic housed therein for application and to retract the cosmetic for storage. The cosmetic is extended and retracted due to relative rotational movement between the concentric tubular members.
It is desirable for cosmetic containers to possess a predetermined swivel torque so that the container has a certain "feel" to it, rotating freely due to its relatively low swivel torque but having enough "resistance" or torque to feel "sturdy". The torque can be adjusted by adjusting the ease at which the concentric members are permitted to rotate relative to one another.
Conventional lipstick containers include a cosmetic carrier, a tubular inner sleeve, a tubular outer sleeve and a protective outer shell. The cosmetic carrier supports the lipstick and is generally configured as a sleeve having radially extending lugs on opposing sides and is received within the inner sleeve. The inner sleeve defines longitudinally extending channels on opposing sides wherein the lugs of the cosmetic carrier extend therethrough. An outer sleeve which defines a pair of continuous helical channels is positioned about the inner sleeve wherein the lugs of the cosmetic carrier are configured to be received and to traverse along the length of the helical channels.
This results in the cosmetic carrier being moved upwardly and downwardly as the lugs traverse the length of the helical channels when a bottom portion of the inner sleeve is rotated. In operation, a bottom portion of the inner sleeve extends beyond the bottom of the outer sleeve and is secured to a baseshell of the protective cover. The user rotates the bottom portion to cause the cosmetic carrier and, hence, the lipstick to extend from the container for applying the lipstick and to retract into the container for storage.
It is particularly desirable to provide a lipstick container having an inner sleeve which may be effortlessly rotated within the outer sleeve but which has enough torque to feel sturdy. Drag may be created between concentrically arranged members to achieve the desired torque. The prior art includes several attempts at achieving the desired amount of torque, many of which experience significant shortcomings. For example, many are complicated, relatively expensive to manufacture, require exact tolerances, or experience wear over extended use thereby adversely effecting torque produced between the relatively rotating sleeves.